User talk:Blocky858
Yes, I'm going to need those pages done. ConMan35 15:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting GalacticConquestRolePlay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Possible Partership? Hi Blocky, its me OrkMarine, I talked to you a bit on the 40k Fanon and you told me of this wiki. Im not sure if I told you allready or not, so I'll show you anyways, I am the founder of a wiki called the Creative Universes Wiki. Basically its a wiki where people can create, expand and colloborate on their own fictional universe of any genre including sci fi, fantasy, post apocayptic, steampunk, cyberpunk and so on. Anyway, the activity on the Creative Universes Wiki has somewhat dropped over the past couple of weeks so me and my admin $17 have been thinking on ways to improve the wiki to where it was a month or so ago. Anyway, I was wondering if the Creative Universes and the Galactic Conquest Wiki would like to be partners/affilatees, basically we advertise eachovers wikis on our own wikis or something and work together for the furtherment of both our wikis. I reckon it would be benefical to both parties, your wiki could get more users and content while mine could get the same aswell, and nothing bad can come from it with the worst thing being that nothing happens and our wikis continue on their current paths. Anyway, its your decision, please think over it, If you accept then that is awesome if you dont then I fully understand and I will not bother you any further with it. Regards, Ork Orkmarine 07:20, October 13, 2013 (UTC) As the Administrator of the roleplay this is based off of, I can say for the owner himself that Blocky is NOT the person who owns the roleplay that this wiki is for. Our roleplay does not want a partnership, and you can partner with blocky himself if you would like. Max1029384756 (talk) 16:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Final Decision. Any dispute will be met with Series ban. Blocky does not have the authority to make this kind of a decision. I am Head Administrator of the GC Series, and the Wiki's true owner. Blocky had started this wiki for us since I hadn't known how at the time one became necessary. I deny this membership by my power as Series Director. Leave content to series members, we don't want people who know little to nothing about this RP adding things. If you join the RP, you may contribute content that is relevant to the faction you create and is approved, otherwise, do not. -GC Series Director Lord Kyle Deshara, FleetCommanderJacob (talk) 16:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) okay okay, no need to start threatning to ban people, I didn't realise that Blocky wasn't the head figure of the wiki, I just asssumed since he was the founder that he was in charge. Orkmarine 11:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for how I had to say it, the ban threat was mostly directed at blocky since he has a history of insubordination to administration members. He is almost certainly going to deny this fact despite us having logged proof of this. While I like the idea of help from your members, you don't know enough about the series to submit anything that would be acceptable to us. Hence why I said you would need to join. The issue I have with your wiki's members posting things here is simply that they aren't members...they can't add things that aren't in the thread. -Lord Deshara, FleetCommanderJacob (talk) 14:44, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I see, so where would I have to start reading inorder to become a member of the wiki? When I mentioned about users posting stuff here, I meant it only if they knew what the wiki was about and all. So yeah, what are the important pages taht I must read? Orkmarine 21:11, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ...You don't seem to get it. This is a wiki for a forum RP. Theres a proper RP to join for this. -Lord Deshara, FleetCommanderJacob (talk) 23:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) okay, sorry If Im constantly coming off as a noob here, but how does one join the wiki? Orkmarine 12:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) There's a forum thread for the RP...this is only to store the things for the roleplay's lore, data, etc. Its on a different site. FleetCommanderJacob (talk) 21:42, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to butt in where I probably don't belong, but can't we just link him to the thread and try to get a new member out of this? Metroidfan01 (talk) 03:26, October 16, 2013 (UTC) No need, I'm working on it. M'ko (talk) 22:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) M'ko/Jinxy